I'll die with you
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Seijuurou lebih memilih untuk mati bersamanya, daripada harus menangisinya. [AkaFuri fanfiction! Maybe, fluff?]


**I'll die with you [Akashi x Furihata]** by** d'Rythem24.**

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke [Akashi & Furihata] **(c)** Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

* * *

"Sei-kun, ayo nonton film sama-sama,"

Seijuurou yang sedari tadi sibuk menekuri papan shogi-nya pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Kouki berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menunjukan satu buah DVD bersampul kapal megah dengan dua orang yang saling berpelukan.

"Titanic lagi?" tanya Seijuurou, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak memindahkan salah satu bidak shogi.

"Ayolah, Sei-kun!" Kouki beringsut mendekat, mendudukan dirinya di samping si pemuda merah. "Mau, ya? Biasanya 'kan aku nonton sendirian terus, kali ini aku mau Sei-kun yang menemaniku," mohon Kouki, tangannya menarik-narik kemeja abu-abu yang Seijuurou kenakan.

Iris berbeda warna itu melirik, mendapati wajah manis Kouki yang memperlihatkan ekspresi 'ingin' dengan sangat tidak sopannya. Sungguh tidak sopan. Karena seketika semua strategi permainan shogi yang sang mantan kapten Rakuzan ini sudah pikirkan matang-matang menjadi buyar tak tersisa.

Menghela nafas pasrah, tangannya beranjak dari atas papan permainan kesukaannya itu. Diusapnya surai kecokelatan Kouki penuh sayang sembari menebar senyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, ya?"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, kontan saja Kouki tertawa senang dan langsung mendekap tubuh sang lelaki tercinta.

"Sei-kun _wa saikou da_!" Pujinya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai menontonnya?"

**_—(Kurang lebih) 3 jam kemudian..._**

"Ugh—ughu,"

Satu lembar tisu lagi-lagi ia tarik untuk diusapkannya ke bagian bawah kelopak matanya. Suara dengusan berat terdengar berulang kali, pun musik instrumental yang mengalun dari layar LCD itu kian memperkeruh suasana.

"Kouki, sudah berapa kali kau menonton film ini, sih? Tapi kenapa kau tetap saja menangis?" Tanya Seijuurou keheranan, melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja sibuk mengeringkan basah di pipinya, disebabkan haru yang tak mampu si pemilik mata kucing itu tahan begitu melihat akhir dari film yang baru selesai mereka tonton.

Padahal benar kata si putra tunggal Akashi itu. Kouki kan sudah sering menonton film ini, tetapi mengapa ia masih menangisi akhirnya juga?

Dengan suara tersendat-sendat, Kouki menjawab. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa merasakan betapa mengharukannya akhir film ini? Jack dan Rose...ughu...ah, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya," tangisan si cokelat ini semakin pecah. Seijuurou menatapnya penuh prihatin.

"A-aku justru heran, kenapa sejak awal filmnya diputar sampai akhir, kau sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, kecuali di—" Kouki langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia hampir saja kelepasan.

"Apa, Kouki?" Seijuurou memandangnya penuh 'modus'.

"Lu-lupakan! Dasar Sei-kun tak punya hati, film semengharukan ini justru tak membuatmu goyah sedikit pun, aku jadi meragukan perasaanmu," keluh Kouki, merasa sebal akan 'ketidak-pekaan' sang kekasih.

"Hei, Kouki, itu tak ada hubungannya. Lagipula ya, tak ada alasan untukku menangisi film semacam ini. Karena ini tak ada gunanya. Para karakter aslinya pun masih hidup dengan damai, jadi untuk apa kita menangisi mereka?"

Mendengar komentar kritis dari Seijuurou, lantas saja membuat emosi Kouki makin meluap.

"Sei-kun kejam! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai yang namanya 'kekuatan cinta sampai mati', ya? Menyebalkan!" Bahu Seijuurou dipukul berulang kali dengan gemas.

Diam saja. Sebab, tak perlu bagi Seijuuroun meladeni sifat kekanakan Kouki jika sudah seperti ini.

"Jangan-jangan—kalau aku mati nanti pun, Sei-kun tidak akan menangisi aku," ujar Furihata Kouki, mengucap lesu. Menekuri sisi wajah tampan sang Akashi yang teramat dipujanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

**Jleb!**

Kouki tidak salah mendengar jawaban 'kan? Seijuurou-nya bahkan tak ingin menangisinya meskipun dirinya meninggal suatu hari nanti?

Bibir mungilnya gemetaran, tangannya terkulai lemas, dan wajahnya ia tundukan dalam.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Kouki merasa sedih. Kali ini tak hanya disebabkan oleh akhir film Titanic yang alunan instrumentalnya baru saja berhenti, melainkan pula karena jawaban Seijuurou-nya.

Belaian hangat dapat Kouki rasakan pada puncak kepalanya, telapak halus nan hangat itu menyentuh surai cokelatnya penuh tulus dan sayang. Tersenyum, Seijuurou memajukan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan kecupan hangat di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa menangisimu, sebab aku tak akan sempat, Kouki,"

Kepalanya tegap kembali, iris dwi-warna dan cokelat itu bertubrukan.

"...kalau kau meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti, entah untuk sementara mau pun mati selamanya, aku tidak akan sempat menangisimu. Kau tau kenapa?"

Gelengan polos Kouki berikan.

"Kalau kau mati, aku lebih memilih untuk ikut mati denganmu saja daripada harus menangisimu, Kouki."

Dan Furihata Kouki pun menyadari satu hal lain. Bahwasannya, sosok bersurai merah yang dikiranya tak berperasaan ini, merupakan satu-satunya insan yang paling tulus mencintainya di dunia ini.

Tak ada yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

...Yang lebih memilih mati, daripada untuk menangisinya.

**.end.  
**

* * *

_Fluff kah ini?_  
_Atau masih kurang? XDD_****

_Apapun itu, thanks for readinh, Minna-san ^^_  
_Maaf kalau ada typo, Misstypo dan OOC._

**Mind to review..? :D**


End file.
